The delivery of audio signals to speakers located throughout a building structure is typically associated with the need to run dedicated wires to connect the speakers to amplifiers and/or volume controls that may be located somewhere else within the same building structure. A power line communications (“PLC”) system, which converts electrical wiring into a distribution system that can carry both power and communications signals can solve this problem. As a result, the use of a PLC system to provide communications services can lead to a tremendous savings in installation costs, which in turn can translate into lower costs for services and applications to the end consumer.
One possible application of the above-said system could be in the installation of in-wall and in-ceiling mounted speakers. Such speakers would require both audio signals and power to be brought to them. The use of wiring that may exist for providing power for the lighting would be very attractive in this case, but there is a problem. The circuit that powers the lights may be interrupted when the lights are switched off. Therefore a solution has to be found to provide the audio signals and the power to speakers even when the lights are turned off.
The proposed invention provides a means to upgrade the electric wiring to be used for both, power and audio signal delivery at the same time regardless of the desired operational condition of the lighting.